Ikkaku Madarame
|-| Base= |-| Shikai= Origins: Bleach Classification: Shinigami, (former) 3rd seat of Gotei 13's 11th division, Gotei 13 vice-captain (11th division) Threat level: Demon- Age: Unknown Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Swordsmanship, Shunpo expert (speed enhancement technique), Energy Manipulation (Can use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu, which is used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities), Pseudo Flight, Enhanced Senses (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Statistics Amplification (Shikai and Bankai increase his Reiatsu) Physical strength: Multi block level striking strength (Equal to his potency), much higher in bankai Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Multi block in shikai (Should be at least comparable if not equal to his durability, given how reiatsu works), much higher in bankai (Started releasing far more powerful reiatsu than in Shikai as noted by Edrad Liones, which only kept on increasing. Also defeated the latter, which he was not able to do in his Shikai) Durability: Multi block in shikai (Took a Magma punch from Edrard head on), much higher in bankai Speed: At least hypersonic+ Intelligence: Average. Average intellect, but of considerable skill and experience in combat. For example, successfully training Renji Abarai. Stamina: High. A dislocated arm was a minor bother which he readjusted by simply tightening his muscles. Range: Extended Melee Standard equipment: His zanpakuto (Hōzukimaru) Noteworthy techniques and abilities Shunpo (Flash Steps): A speed enhancement technique which allows the user to move faster than eye can follow, it is the greatest expression of Hohō (Fast movement) technique. As the name implies, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Reikaku: The ability to sense Spiritual pressure (Reiatsu) is called Reikaku or spiritual pressure perception. Every spiritual being emits a certain amount of his/her own Reiryoku in the form of Reiatsu, which can be sensed. Zanpakutō Hōzukimaru (Viz "Winter Cherry"): Though Hōzukimaru resembles an ordinary katana, its hilt is hollow to store a small vial of healing ointment, which Ikkaku can access by removing the hilt's pommel. Shikai: The initial release of a shinigami's Zanpakutō. It is activated with by a command while declaring the name of Zanpakutō. Hōzukimaru's command is "Grow". Once released, it takes on the form of what initially appears to be a Kikuchi Yari (spear) with a wax wood shaft. * Ikkaku uses the command Split (Or break) to separate his naginata into its true form, which is a Three Sectional Staff (Sansetsukon), after which the sections can independently reconnect and separate again at will. This special ability surprises his opponents when they first attack. Bankai (Ryūmon Hōzukimaru): The ultimate and final release of a Zanpakutō. The difference in power between Shikai and bankai is generally 5-10 times. Ikkaku's bankai turns his Zanpakutō into 3 blades, one being a giant Guandao and other being giant monk's spade, both being connect by a heavy chain to a central section which resembles an Axe blade with dragon crest on one side of the blade. The central section usually floats behind him, though he will occasionally spin the entire configuration about using the center handle as a pivot and to "wake" Hōzukimaru upCategory:Bleach Category:Character Category:Male Category:Threat level Demon Category:Sonic speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Swordsman Category:Energy manipulator Category:Flying Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Animanga